Turtle Lied
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Crossover Ninja Turtles/Elfen Lied Miedo, incompresion, panico... ¿Puede la amistad ir en contra de todo eso en un ser que no puede ser amado?
1. Chapter 1

1.- Diclonius

Toda vida es siempre torturada sin ninguna razón evidente, habitualmente son molestias que las volvemos en desgracias sin conocer lo que es la tortura. Es algo normal en humanos… Pero secretamente hay otro tipo de humanos que no son humanos; nacen diferentes, la mayoría cuando son niños empiezan a experimentar el odio y el desprecio por la vida en una edad demasiado temprana; pocos se están resistiendo contra sus instintos por el sueño de ser humanos como los demás… Ese tipo de criaturas se les pueden detectar fácilmente, se les llaman: diclonius.

En el centro d la ciudad de Nueva York un coche negro aparca en un callejón entre dos calles, de el sale un hombre alto vestido de negro con gafas oscuras: el agente Bishop. Camina hacia una cabina de teléfono, y mete en una ranura que hay en un lado del teléfono. El teléfono suena.  
Bishop: Soy el agente Bishop, del E.P.F..  
La pared de la cabina se abre mostrando un pasillo oscuro. Al final del pasillo, una mujer vestida con bata y con gafas y con pelo recogido.  
Catherine:¿Señor Bishop?(le estrecha la mano) Soy Catherine Kent, hablamos por teléfono.  
Bishop: Un placer conocerla señora Kent, pero es a la señora Sword a quien he venido a ver.  
Catherine: La doctora Sword se esta ocupando unos asuntos importantes, me ha pedido que la sustituya yo.  
Bishop: Entonces seguro que me puede explicar la especie de existencia desconocida que ha sido oculta al E.P.F. ¿verdad?  
Catherine: Sígame.(avanzan al pasillo. Llegan a una puerta metálica con aspecto robusta y gruesa, en la que Catherine introduce su tarjeta de acceso en el panel de la derecha. Antes de que la puerta se abriera, Catherine le mira) He de advertirle, señor Bishop, que puede que se sorprenda horriblemente.  
Las puerta se abre ruidosamente, y los dos entran en otro pasillo completamente blanco con puertas reforzadas en ambas paredes. Bishop podía oír que detrás de cada puerta había alguien llorando o gritando con rabia, e incluso golpes. Delante de ellos un hombre vestido con bata blanca, caminaba hacia ellos con una camilla con un cuerpo ensangretado tapado con una sabana.  
Catherine:(parándose ante el) ¿Ha caído otra?  
Hombre: Si, la número 16. Estaba intentado escapar durante su exploración, ha herido a dos hombres. No teníamos poción…  
Bishop se acerca a la camilla, alza su brazo a la sabana y la retira…

Lejos de ese lugar, un motorista de casco rojo recorre las calles de Nueva York con velocidad hacia un garaje de un almacén abandonado. La puesta del garaje se abre y cierra en el momento en el que el motorista entra. El motor de la moto cesa y Raphael se quita el casco, se baja de la moto y se dirige a la puerta que lleva al subterráneo. El maestro Splinter se había ido por unas semanas por asuntos personales, y los chicos hacían lo posible para pasar el rato y entrenándose. A esas horas Leo blandía sus katanas, apagando con cada sablazo unas velas encendidas; Donatello estaba en la mesa leyendo un libro sobre la biología avanzada y Mikey estaba en el sofa lleno de palomitas leyendo comics.  
Leo:¿Dónde has estado, Raphael?  
Raph: Por ahí…  
Leo: Ya veo…(lanza un ultimo sablazo apagando la ultima vela)  
El teléfono inalámbrico suena al lado de Mikel. Este se levanta y revisa los cojines del sillón hasta encontrarle.  
Mikey:(contestando al teléfono) Turlte Line ¿dígame?.... Hola April, q tal?... Si ahora te paso.(vocea a Donnie)¡Donnie, coge!  
Lanza el telefono hacia Donatello, que lo agarra al aire sin separar sus ojos del libro.  
Don:(contestando)¿Si April?  
April: Hola, Don.¿Que tal?  
Don: Pues sin novedad, estoy leyendo el libro que me dejaste la otra semana. Es muy interesante.  
April: Te llamo para decirte que has recibido algo en mi buzón.¿Desde pides libros a domicilio en mi casa?  
Don: Espero q no te importe, es q es difícil q nos envíen algo a las alcantarillas.  
April: Ya… Por cierto ¿Cómo lo lleváis si el maestre Splinter?  
Don: Pues bastante bien, solo ha pasado unos dias y…(se oyen a Raph y a Mikey peleandose)…y ya me extrañaba q hubiera tanta calma…¿Sabes? Iré a verte y a coger el libro.  
April: Estas seguro? Esta lloviendo.  
Don: Hay cosas peores…

En una sala aislada de todas las zonas, una enorme y gruesa puerta de hierro, un guarda vigilaba con una pistola menuda; y en el interior, entre la oscuridad un hombre caminaba y observaba un monitor pitando. Justo en medio había una camilla de hierro inclinada verticalmente, en lo que parecería ser un cuerpo humano, estaba atado meticulosamente con correas de hierro reforzado y su rostro estaba sellado con un casco de hierro con sensores. De repente, los monitores empezaron a pitar, y la cabeza de aquel cuerpo empezaba a alzarse. El hombre presiona el botón de anestesia, y espera… No pasa nada. El hombre empieza a alarmarse, y el miedo le entra.

Bishop:(sentado en el pasillo)¿Cuántas son?  
Catherine: Tenemos un total de diez de ellas. Es una extraña enfermedad que se inicio en Japón y ha llegado a Nueva York. Lo tenemos todo controlado…  
Bishop:¿Cómo de peligrosas son?  
Catherine:…. No le voy a mentir. La mayoría son de carácter agresivo, y lo intentamos suprimirlo… Se puede decir que son un peligro andante.

El guardia sintió los pasos de una joven secretaria pasando por delante de el… El silencio se detuvo al oír un grito corto en el interior de la cámara. El guardia agarra su arma acciona el código de la puerta y entra seguido por la secretaria. Los demás ruidos que resonaron en la cámara eran de la camilla destruyéndose y doblándose y de una cabeza cayendo al suelo… El guarda mira con pavor y la secretaria no podía aguantar el grito de espanto. Ante ellos había una figura de una mujer con el cuerpo cubierto de vendajes por las zonas intimas y con un casco de metal, que al romperse sin razón mostraba un cabello largo y de color fucsia. En el momento en el que el guardia la apunta con su pistola, su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo salpicando sangre por los aires. La secretaria persona un botón rojo y la alarma se activa. Aunque su rostro también estaba vendado, ella la vio.

La alarma resonó e iluminó de todo el pasillo de rojo, Bishop se levanta y Catherine coge un walki talky negro se su bolsillo y se pone seria.  
Catherine:¡Atención a todos los hombres!¡Se esta cometiendo un L-7, repito, un L-7!  
Bishop:¿Qué esta pasando?  
Catherine:¡Se esta escapando una!¡Y la más peligrosa de todas!

Todos los guardias se reunieron en la puerta de metal abierta con todas las armas apuntando con precisión.  
Guarda 1:¡Sabemos que estas ahí dentro!¡¡Sal ya monstruo!!  
El silencio empezó a desvanecerse con el sonido de unos pasos desnudos, en el momento en el que un rostro vendado surgió entre las sombras, ¡un guardia echo de los nervios abrió fuego!  
Guardia 1:¡¡¿Pero que haces?!!  
Guardia 2:¡¡La he matado??  
Su respuesta nunca fue respondida por el guardia… Era como si un proyectil le había atravesado el cuerpo; giro su cabeza, había disparado a la secretaria desnuda y vendada por su cara, mientras que la chica vendada estaba detrás suya con menos vendas en su cara. Todos dispararon contra ella, pero cada bala se detenía ante ella y caían en el suelo. Empezó a caminar. Aunque solo caminaba, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, los cuerpos de los guardias se desmedraban, se decapitaban, se partían en dos… Un baño de sangre, en la que ella marcaba sus desnudas pisadas.  
Guardia 2:(con el miedo en sus ojos)…… ¿Qué eres tu?  
Ella paso a su lado… No le mato. Pero de la camisa del guardia, una arruga parecida a las que se hacen cuando se agarra con una mano, fue tirada hacia la chica. No sabia que hacer… Si se movía ella le mataría pero ¿era posible que ella le matase de todos modos?  
Llegan ambos a una sala. En un panel que sobresalía del suelo una huella de mano cubierta de sangre presiona un botón y del suelo surge un ascensor cilidrico. Como si fuera empujado por una mano invisible, el guardia se pone delante del panel.  
Chica: Actívalo.  
El guardia no quería hacerlo, pero acciono el código y la puerta se abrió.  
Guardia: Por… por favor… No me mates… ten… piedad…  
Chica:…..¿piedad?  
De repente el guarda es ascendido desde los brazos, y su cuello empieza a apretarse. No podía respirar… Estaba viéndola a los ojos, sus sangrientos ojos rojos.  
Chica: Tu eres un humano… los humanos como tu no saben de…piedad.  
¡¡BAMM!!  
El guardia cae al suelo boca abajo, respirando sofocadamente. La chica estaba en el suelo, su cabeza sangraba por su lado izquierdo. Detrás del ascensor estaba Catherine con un arma recién disparada en su mano.  
Guardia:¡Señora Kent!  
Bishop:¿Asi que eso es lo que provoca un diclonius eh?(al otro lado del guardia estaba de pie junto con otros guerdias)  
Lo primero que hizo Catherine antes de decir algo, fue tomarle el pulso a la chica. Saca de su bolsillo una jeringuilla de adrenalina y se lo clava en el cuello.  
Guardia:¿Pero que hace?  
Catherine: Esta debe estar viva.  
Guardia:¡¡Acaba de matar a quince hombres!!¡¡Y casi me mata a mi!!  
Una voz grave de mujer acorto sus palabras.  
Mujer:¡¡Y tu has disparado a una mujer!!  
La mujer de pelo recogido, de pelo gris pero de rostro joven se dirigió directamente hacia al guardia.  
Catherine:¡Doctora Sword!  
Doctora:¿Sigue viva?  
Bishop da un paso hacia delante y la doctora le mira.  
Doctora: Lamento mucho que tuviera que presenciar este incidente, señor Bishop. Soy Keira Sword…  
Los ojos de la chica se abrieron bruscamente… Golpea a Catherine a la cabeza y se cae corriendo hacia el ascensor.  
Doctora:¡¡Que no escape!!  
Demasiado tarde, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y el ascensor bajo siendo parte del suelo otra vez.  
Doctora:¡¡Mierda!!  
Bishop:¿Cómo ha…?  
Doctora:¿¡A donde coño lleva este ascensor!?

En las cloacas, el hidrocoche de Donatello rugía y corria a toda velocidad.  
Donatello: Ahora un giro a la izquierda y…  
Pero al girar se encontró con un catel, al parecer estaba arreglando las alcantarillas. Retrocede el auto y gira por otra dirección.  
Donatello:¡Qué lata! Tendre que ir por otro atajo.  
Se para junto a una escalerilla y aparca. Antes de rozas sus dedos con la escalerilla, escucha algo. Era como un gemido. Camina hacia el gemido cuidadosamente, cada vez el gemido se parecia a gemidos de dolor.  
Donatello:¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?  
Entra en otra alcantarilla, aun mas oscura, pero el gemido venia de ahí. Donatello saca su linterna.  
Donatello:¿Hola?¿Estas bien? Oye, tranquila, no pasa…  
Su linterna alumbró a una joven vendada por la cabeza, el pecho y la cadera, con las manos en la cara y su cabeza rebosaba sangre suya. Con solo verla Donatello no sabia que decir… La joven retiro lentamente sus manos de la car, con la mirada asustada y triste, y solo pudo decir…  
Chica:¿Iiu?


	2. Chapter 2

2. Buscada

Donatello alumbraba con su linterna a la chica vendad, en su lado izquierdo de la cabeza estaba cubierto de sangre suya. Empezó a derramar lagrimas en sus ojos rojos.  
Don: Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño…  
Con solo empezar a gemir y derramar mas lagrimas, Donatello se sentía incapaz de acercarse a ella…(-_-U)  
Don:¡Vamos, no llores, no te haré nada…!(Se acerca mas a ella pero…)O///O (retrocede) Mejor te busco algo para taparte ¿vale?

En el laboratorio subterráneo, casi todo el personal estaba recogiendo los cuerpos que la diclonius había esparcido. El único guarda que sobrevivió estaba siendo atendido en el suelo con la mirada perdida. Y Bishop hablaba con Catherine.  
Bishop:¿Cuáles son sus rasgos más característicos?  
Catherine: Pelo largo y fucsia, cuerpo flaco, ojos rojos… Pero puede ser reconocida al instante.  
Keira: Señor Bishop… Lamento de veras estos acontecimientos tan inesperados.  
Bishop: Necesitaremos mas datos sobre la especie que han estado ocultando…  
Keira: ''Ocultar'' es una palabra errónea, nosotros protegemos la especie humana de ellas.

El capara-móvil despertó a Mikey de su siesta en sofá. Contesta al telefono con un bostezo.  
Mikey: =_= …Ahora mismo no hay nadie deja tu mensaje…  
Don:¡Mikey, soy yo!¡Tenéis que venir a casa de April…!  
Mikey:¿Que pasa…?  
Don:¡Es una emergencia!  
Mikey: Leo, creo que es para ti…  
Leo:(cogiendo el teléfono) Donnie ¿Qué ocurre?  
Raphael se acerca al sofa donde esta Mikey somnoliento y le pega una torta en el cogote.  
Raph:¡¡¿Quieres dejar de dormirte, marmota?!!  
Leo:(cuelga) Tenemos que subir.  
Mikey:(con un enorme chichón) Mas vale que valga la pena…  
Leo: Lo es. Donatello ha encontrado alguien en las alcantarillas… y herida.

En el apartamento de April, Donatello estaba en la salita sentado; esperando a las chicas. April la habia llevado al cuarto de baño a curarla las heridas de su cuerpo y quitarla las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo flacucho. La chica se estaba muy quieta, sin saber que esta pasando… No se sentía ni amenazada cuando April la desnudaba para curarla.  
April: Tranquilla, no pasa nada…  
En el tejado, los tres hermanos saltaron hacia las escaleras de incendios y entraron en la ventada del apartamento de O'Neil.  
Don: Hola chicos.  
Leo:¿Qué ha pasado, Donnie?  
Don: Bueno…(se levanta del sillón)Cuado venia al apartamento de April, la encontré en las alcantarillas herida, desorientada y… Bueno que no sabia que hacer, estaba herida en la cabeza!  
Raph:¿estas seguro que estaba sola? De alguna manera tendria que haber llegado ¿no?  
Don: Creo que si… Ademas creo que el golpe la ha herido psíquicamente.  
Mikey:¿Psiqui-qué?¡Habla en español por favor!  
Don: Estaba completamente desorientada, no sabe lo que esta pasando, incluso creo que no sabe apenas hablar… Creo que es autista.  
Mikey:¿Au-que?  
Don: -_-…

April: Bueno… Ahora a ver esa herida…  
Las manos de la chica taparon su cabeza con un sentimiento de miedo en sus ojos.  
April: Tranquila, no pasa nada. Déjame ver…  
La chica retiraba las manos y April empezó a retiras las vendas de su cabeza, hasta que…

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió el sonido de la salita y se produjo un gran silencio. Las tortugas se esconden en un instante esperando a que April abriera la puerta; pero cuando April salio del cuarto de baño y cerro la puerta encerrando a la chica, su rostro estaba completamente pálido. Abrió la puerta, había dos hombres vestidos de negro y con un corte de pelo engominado.  
April:¿Si?  
Hombre corpulento: Buenas noches señorita, somos inspectores de policía.  
April:(miraba a esos hombres con desconfianza, no se creía que fueran policías)¿Y que quieren?  
Hombre de mediana edad:(sacando una foto) Estamos buscando a una testigo de un crimen.(April coge la foto y la mira intentando ocultar su rostro con ella)¿Ha visto a alguien parecida a ella?  
April:(devolviendo la foto con la mirada sombría) No, lo siento.  
Hombre mediana edad:(guardando la foto, sentía que April ocultaba algo) No tiene por que, buenas noches.  
Ambos hombres se alejaron de la puerta y April cerró la puerta con prisa y resopló. Se dio la vuelta y las tortugas estaban ahí.  
Leo:¿Quiénes eran?  
April:(caminado hacia el baño) Según ellos la policía, ¡pero no me lo creo! Enciman buscan a la chica que Donatello ha encontrado.  
Don:¿Cómo?  
Mikey:¿Es una fugitiva?  
April:(parándose) No lo se… Pero es muy raro.  
Raph:¿Seguro que era ella? Total, casi todas las chicas son iguales…  
La puerta del baño se abría de par en par. La chica, vestida con un albornoz salía del cuarto de baño… en su cabeza aparte de mostrar su largo y abundante pelo rosa, por encima del flequillo se podían ver claramente dos deformaciones de su cráneo que mas que deformaciones parecían cuernos.

Uno de los supuestos "policias" llamaba con el movil a la Doctora Sword.  
Hombre corpulento: Creemos saber donde esta, pero necesitaremos una orden para no captar sospechas.  
Keira: Tenéis recursos más que suficientes para atraparla, no pienso dar más…  
Hombre corpulento: Pero doctora…  
Keira:¡Quiero que me informéis si la habéis encontrado en una hora exacta!(cuelga bruscamente )  
Keira estaba en su despacho, en su mesa blanca y con un expediente en la que ella no paraba de repasar y de leer. Lo cerró dejando fuera una fotografía.  
Keira: Te encontrare, Lilium…

Hombre corpulento: Será mejor que volvamos, Jack. Esta mujer me da más miedo que la misión.  
Jack: Si… Esa mujer ocultaba algo…  
Ambos volvieron a la puerta de O'Neil y volvieron a llamar. April no contestaba.  
Jack:… No me gusta esto.(saca un arma y volvió a llamar y esta vez aun mas fuerte)¡Abra la puerta!¡Jake, derríbala!  
Con fuerza, Jake golpea con su propio cuerpo la puerta cuando esta se abre libremente por April.  
April:(enfadada)¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?!  
Jack aparta a April de su camino y echa un vistazo rápido al salon de vista.  
April:¡¡Si no se van ahora mismo llamare a la policía!!  
Jake:¡Vayámonos Jack!  
Se dirigió a la puerta y lanzó una mirada que dejó a April helada.

Y en la azotea las tortugas caminaron por las azoteas ocultándose por las sombras. Aparte de las cuatro sombras de las tortugas una quinta estaba agarrada en la mano de la sombra de Donatello…


	3. Chapter 3

3. Secuestro

Varios minutos antes, las tortugas y April miraba a la chica de los cuernos. Ver que tenia unos cuernos en la cabeza les desconcertaban bastante.  
Raph:¿Pero que es eso que tiene en la cabeza?  
April:(acercándose a ella) Creo que son cuernos… Salen directamente de su craneo.  
Don:(se acerca a ella tambien) Déjame ver.(con cuidado de no asustarla toca el cuerno izquierdo con sus dedos.)¡Si que parecen reales…!¿Pero como es posible…?  
Chica:…  
Leonardo e acerca a ella e intenta hablar con ella.  
Leo:¿Cómo te llamas?  
Chica:¿Iiu…?  
Raph:¿Ese es tu nombre?¿Iiu?  
Chica:…Ii…  
Don: Es lo unico que dice. Creo que no sabe ni hablar ni nos puede entender.  
Chica:…  
Mikey: Asi que…¿no tiene nombre?  
Raph:(sarcástico)¡Si, claro! Iiu…  
Mikey:(acercándose a ella sonriendo)¡Pues encantado!  
Raph:¡Tu el sarcasmo lo tomas por chino ¿no?!  
Leo: April ¿seguro que esos hombres buscaban a la chica?  
April: La foto era clara, una chica con cuernos, ojos rojos y pelo rosa.  
Raph: Pues haberla entregado…  
April: Yo no me fio… Ni siquiera mostraron una placa.  
Mikey: Y…¿Qué hacemos con ella?  
April:… Creo que tendría que quedarse conmigo de momento.  
Llaman a la puerta y la voz grave de uno de los hombres de antes decia que les abriesen de forma agresiva.  
April:¡¿Otra vez?!  
Leo: Hay que sacarla de aquí!  
Don:(agarrando la mano a la Iiu) Vamos, ven…  
Salen por la ventana rápidamente y April abre la puerta. Las tortugas y Iiu estaban en la azotea, esperando a que se fueran los hombres. Iiu miraba todo a su alrededor sin separarse de Donatello, inclinaba y estiraba el cuello mirando todo detalle de las lucer de la ciudad y de las estrellas del cielo… Era como si nunca hubiera visto nada del mundo exterior.  
Raph:¿Qué la pasa?  
Mikey: A lo mejor… No sabe nada de este mundo…  
Don:¡Eso es bastante profundo, Mikey!  
Mikey: Lo leí en un comic.  
Don: -_-U  
Leo: Creo que ya podemos volver…

Una hora después, las tortugas habían dejado a Iiu con April y ellos se fueron a la guarida, pero Donatello no paraba de preocuparse de Iiu. Se pasaba unos minutos leyendo el libro de psicología sobre las enfermedades mentales.  
Mikey:(acercándose a Donatello con cara de sueño) Donnie…¿Qué haces?  
Don: Solo estoy leyendo sobre enfermedades mentales para saber diagnosticar que…  
Mikey: En mi idioma, por fa…  
Don: Quiero saber que enfermedad mental tiene. No habla correctamente, no sabe como comportarse normalmente, esta desorientada…  
Mikey: Tiene cuernos…  
Don:… Eso tambien. Puede que sea una morfología suya desequilibrada o algo asi.  
Mikey:¿Y que querian esos tios de ella?  
Don: No lo se…Pero creo que no volverán, no la han visto.

En el apartamento de April, Iiu llevaba puesto una camiseta y un pantalón negro, sentada en el sofa con un rostro bastante depre.  
April:(acercandose a ella)¿Qué te pasa?¿Estas triste? (llaman al trimbre de la puerta) Espera aquí.  
Sale de la salita y abre la puerta a Casey.  
Casey:¿Que hay, April?  
April:¿Pero tu que haces aquí?  
Casey: Los chicos me han puesto al dia, asi que me envían a vigilarte a ti a la ''chica cuernos''.  
April: Pasea…(le deja pasar) Pero no la llames asi, puede que se ofenda con ello.  
Casey: Vale…(entra en la salita. En la que no habia nadie)¿Y donde esta la chica?  
En un solo instante de que April vio que que Iiu no estaba en la salita empieza a entrar en las otras habitaciones.  
April:¿Iiu?¿¡Iiu!?  
Casey:¿Iu-que?  
April:(desde su cuarto) Es asi como la llamamos.¡Ayúdame a buscarla!  
Casey mira a sus alrededores, y ve que la ventana estaba abierta.  
Iiu estaba en la azotea plantada de pie, el viento aleteaba su pelo y sus ojos no paraban de mirar las luces de la calle, más su mirada parecía distante y dolorida… A su espalda un arma la apuntaba.  
Jack: Date la vuelta muy despacio…  
Iiu miraba a ese hombre sin comprender que quería, pero al ver el arma su rostro se volvió pálido. Aquel hombre empieza a acercarse a ella sin dejar de apuntarla.  
Jack: Tu te vienes conmigo.(antes de que su mano rozara su brazo, de su nuca un fuerte golpe le aleja de ella)  
Casey:¿Sabes? Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica.  
Jack:(recuperándose del golpe) Seas quien seas enmascarado, no te interpongas…  
Casey:¡Iiu, corre!(Iiu estaba paralizada)¡Que te vayas!(Iiu da vuelta i va en dirección contraria a donde estaba la ventana de April.)¡¡Por ahí no!!  
Jack dispara, era una pistola con dardos somníferos; el dardo no la alcanza, solo ha rozado su cuerno izquierdo. Se abalanza hacia ella pero Casey le corta la salida con otro golpe en el costado y otro en la mano donde tiene el arma. La pistola cae deslizándose lejos de el y Casey le tira al suelo y le sujeta con su palo de hockey.  
Casey:(mirando a Iiu)¡La escalera, vete a la escalera!  
Iiu camino sin dejar de mirar al hombre en el suelo, pero en el momento en el que esta cerca de la escalera…  
Jack:¡¡Jake, atrápala!!  
La mano de Jake surge y agarra a Iiu de la muñeca y la tira bajando por la escalera. La tapa la boca y la arrastra bajando por la escalera de metal.  
Casey:¡¡Iiu!!¡¡April van bajando por la escalera!!  
April ve como el hombre lleva a rastras por las escaleras y le agarra del cuello.  
April:¡¡Suéltala!!  
Jake forrajea contra April y Iiu chillaba. La tira contra la barandilla de la escalera, en la que se golpea la cabeza dejándola inconsciente; le pega un codazo a April tirándola dentro del apartamento. Jake lleva a cuesta a Iiu y Jack golpea al estomago de Casey tirándolo al suelo y le patea de nuevo.  
Jack:¡Ya basta de tonterías!  
Jack baja por las escaleras mientras Casey se levanta dolorido. April se levanta y se asoma por la ventana, Jake mete a Iiu en un coche gris que estaba debajo de la escalera. Jack y Jake salen esfumados con el coche dejando un rastro de humo en su camino a toda velocidad. Casey baja por las escaleras siguiendo el coche en vano… Jake conducía, Jack iba de copiloto y Iiu estaba tumbada inconsciente en el asiento de atrás. Jack no paraba de mirarla por el espejillo.  
Jake: Ha sido bastante fácil ¿eh? Menos mal que no ha pasado nada.  
Jack: No tiene sentido, La doctora Sword dijo explícitamente que era altamente agresiva y peligrosa. Para en esa zona en construcción.

Después de recibir la llamada de April, las tortugas empezaron a buscarla. Raphael y Donatello peinaban la ciudad desde las azoteas de los edificios, Leo por las alcantarillas y Mikey por los callejones.  
Mikey:(desde su Capara-movil)¿Habéis encontrado algo chicos?  
Raph:(capara-móvil) Ni rastro, es como si se hubieran esfumado…  
Leo:(capara-móvil) Nadie desaparece tan rápido, seguid buscando.  
Raph:(Capara-móvil)¡Claro líder…!  
Leo:(capara-móvil)¿A que viene ese tono?  
Mikey: Ay, ay, ay… Chicos cuelgo, ¡chao!(cuelga)  
De repente, Mikey oye un fuerte frenazo cerca de la calle en la que esta. Un coche había pasado a toda velocidad esquivando a una persona desorientada.  
Conductor:¡¡Mira por donde vas, chica!!  
No tardo ni un momento en reconocerla, ¡era Iiu! Otro coche iba directo hacia ella, rápidamente Mikey se abalanza hacia ella y la empuja hacia el otro callejón estaba detrás. Cayeron los dos al suelo.  
Mikey:(levantándose) Ay…Veo que no sabes como cruzar la calle…(Iiu estaba completamente inconsciente)¿Iiu?¡Ay madre…!(la intenta despertar)¡Venga despierta!¡Iiu!(conecta el capara-móvil)¡Chicos, aquí Mikey!¡La he encontrado!(nota que tiene en su cuello un especie de dardo metálico)¿Qué es esto?(la coge a caballito en su espalda y la lleva a las alcantarillas)

La doctora Kent entra en su despacho y conecta el contestador automático.  
Contestador:''Tiene 1 mensaje nuevo, recibido a las 11:26 p.m''  
Jack: Soy Jack Teckard . La chica ha sido encontrada, pero no parece ser la que me han descrito; la chica no ha mostrado ningún signo de defensa con sus poderes especiales…(sonido extraño en el fondo)… de los que me habeis…(El sonido se repite y se oyen disparos y sonidos de metal. Se podia oir respiraciones y gritos. Sonó otra vez aquel sonido y todo quedo en silencio…)  
El contestador gravo otra voz que heló la sangre de Catherine.  
Voz: No malgastéis energías… Me estoy cansando de matar sin sentido…  
Un fuerte sonido como si el móvil hubiera sido aplastado fue lo último que quedó grabado.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Quién?

''Uno sabe perfectamente quien es. Todo queda gravado su existencia; los actos, los recuerdos, las experiencias…  
Se muy bien quien soy…  
… ¿Qué…?¿Que es esto…?¿Donde…?''  
El coche se para en una zona de construcción lentamente y paran el motor. Ambos hombres salen del coche dejando a la chica recostada en los asientos traseros del coche.  
Jake:¿Para que llamar a esa mujer? Nuestro objetivo ya esta terminado.  
Jack:(marcando el numero) No, no ha acabado… No tiene sentido.  
Jake:(resoplando) Jack, el somnífero no dura eternamente pero es efectivo…  
Jack: Es mejor estar prevenido. Mierda… no tengo cobertura.  
Jake:(Mira a Iiu en los asientos traseros con una mirada que roza la lujuria apasionante. Abre la puerta… Pero Jack la cierra de golpe con una mirada de enfado.)¿¡Que?!  
Jack:(agarrándolo de la camisa)¡¡Idiota!!¡¡No tenemos ni idea de lo que es esa chica!!  
Jake:¡Pero sigue siendo una tía ¿no?!  
Jack:(le empotra contra el coche)¡¡Por una puta vez, Jake, deja ese comportamiento nauseabundo!!¡¡Ahora que tenemos un trabajo no voy a permitir que lo estropees!! (suelta a Jake)  
Jake:… Mirara…¿Cómo va a ser peligrosa? Si la he agarrado como si fuera una muñeca y ni me a lesionado.  
Jack: Puede ser otra…  
Jake:¿Cómo… una gemela?  
Jack: Tu vigilada, voy a alejarme para ver si pillo cobertura. Tengo unas preguntas para la doctora Sword.  
Aquel nombre recorrió por el tímpano de Iiu, empezó a moverse subconscientemente. En su mente se veía a si misma en una pared fría y blanca encadenada de las muñecas y el cuerpo medio vendado. Podía oír una voz:  
''Solo faltan tres cuartos de hora para tu descanso. De momento… sigue viva, Lilium.''  
Abre los ojos… Y Jake se percata de que esta despierta.  
Jake: Vaya… ¡Mira quien esta despierta…!(mira a su alrededor, vigilando de que Jack no este cerca. Abre la puerta del coche y la coge del brazo alejándola del coche.) Nena, no sabes lo que voy a disfrutar con esto…  
De repente, el cuerpo de Iiu se vuelve firme; Jake la mira… Mira un rostro muy diferente al que tenia antes…  
Iiu?: El sentimiento es mutuo…

Jack escucha el contestador y deja el mensaje.  
Jack: Soy Jack Teckard . La chica ha sido encontrada, pero no parece ser la que me han descrito; la chica no ha mostrado ningún signo de defensa con sus poderes especiales de los que me habéis…  
De repente, a sus espaldas oye un sonido, se gira y ve a Iiu delante… delante del cuerpo desmenuzado de Jake tirado al suelo y con su cabeza colgando y derramando sangre de la mano de Iiu. Las pulsaciones de Jack se disparan y la pega un tiro y otro como acto reflejo, pero en vano; los dardo se quedaron inmóviles en el aire ante Iiu como si una fuerza la protegiera. Los dardos caen, su mirada sombrienta y sus ojos rojos miraron a Jack y empezó a caminar hacia el.  
Jack:(asustado y furioso)¡¡QUIETAAAA!!  
Sigue disparando y entra en el edifico en construcción dejando caer el teléfono móvil. Se esconde detrás de una viga y recobra el aliento. La imagen de la cabeza de su hermano le ponía aun más furioso y lleno de odio. En ese momento el sonido del metal doblándose surge, mira por un lado y ve que el propio metal de las vigas se doblaba espontáneamente. Y Iiu estaba entre las vigas.  
Jack:¿¡QUE RAYOS…?!  
Una fuerza invisible le golpea de la tripa y le lanza fuera cayendo cerca del teléfono móvil. Intenta levantarse, pero antes de darse cuenta Iiu estaba encima de el mirándole desde arriba.  
Iiu:…  
Jack:(la mira sin ser capaz de moverse, y solo podía pensar) ''¿Cómo… es posible?¿Que monstruo es…?''  
Iiu?: No malgastéis energías… Estoy cansada de matar sin sentido…  
El cuello de Jack empezó a estragarse, era como si dos manos invisibles apretaran con fuerza asfixiándole. Se movía de un lado a otro para poder librarse pero era demasiado fuerte, y Iiu estaba ahí inmóvil mirándole como se asfixiaba… Pero algo sucede, algo le pasa a Iiu.  
Iiu?:…¿Qué?...  
Algo latía desde su celebro y reaccionaba regularmente; se lleva las manos a la cabeza y sentía dolor…  
Iiu?:¡Urg…!  
La presión que había en el cuello de Jack disminuye y la apunda con el arma, dispara el dardo al cuello. Ato seguido se desmaya con dificultades respiratorias.  
Iiu:(con el dardo en el cuello)¡Mierda!(sale corriendo)  
Corría con rapidez pero el dardo empezaba a surgir efecto, y su mente se nublaba. Veía visiones… oia sonidos ajenos a donde estaba… Siente como algo pasaba a toda velocidad delante de ella, y dos faros de un coche se acerca a ella. Iba a ser atropellada, pero alguien la garra del cuerpo y la empuja a un lado. Durante el breve momento en el que estaba en el aire con el agarrándola por todo el cuerpo, ella le ve la cara…  
Iiu?: ¡! No… esto, no puede ser…  
Todo se vuelve oscuro.

Mikey llevo a Iiu a la guarida y la había tumbado en el sofá.  
Mikey:(se dirige a Leo, Raph y Don) Bueno…¿y que hacemos?  
Leo: No hay mas remedio, tendrá que quedarse hoy aquí.  
Raph:¿Y que pasa si vuelven esos tipos a por ella?  
Leo: La vigilaremos para que no este sola.  
Don:(con el dardo en su mano) Este dardo tiene que tener alguna marca o algún código… Veré si mañana encuentro algo.

Una hora mas tarde, Iiu seguia en el sofa dormida y Leo sentado meditando a espaldas de ella. Ella empieza a moverse subconscientemente. En su mente resonaba voces de ella misma y otras mas. Al final una voz clara la despierta:''¿Quién eres?''  
Abre los ojos pero no se movía, ve a Leo… Y toda su expresión cambia con solo verle.  
Iiu?: ''Leo…?''

''El ser humano debe conocer a los que le rodean, ¿pero y el ser humano no sabe quien es si mismo?''


	5. Chapter 5

Ayudar

Un ventanal de cristaleras hacia brillar una escalera blanca, en el que ella se pintaba de color rojo… Un hombre caído a sus pies, con los ojos sin vida y mandibula desencajada…

**Un… Dos… Tres…**

Mirando arriba, en el principio de las escaleras… las manos… bajan…

… **¡Toca la pared!**

Leo abre los ojos con rapidez. Respiraba con angustia y estaba empapado en sudor.

Leo: Arg…arg… (se levanta del suelo. ¿Había dormido toda la noche?) Uf… No vuelvo a ver una peli de miedo con Mikey.(se lleva las manos a la frente secándose con la fricción… Se gira hacia atrás y ve a Iiu tirada al lado del sofá durmiendo. La mueve tocando desde el hombro.) Eh, Iiu…

La chica abre sus ojos rojos con cansancio y se sienta mirando desorientada a su alrededor.

Leo:¿Estas bien?

Iiu: … ¿Iiu?

La gran cámara en la que la diclonius se había escapado había dejado muchos signos de violencia a los ojos de Bishop… Por lo que logro por enterarse hubo un fallo en el suministro de morfina para aplacarla, suceso que aprovecho y mato al doctor que la custodiaba y al agente que entro. Agarra las vendas que había en el suelo a lado de un casco metálico. Da una ultima mirada a las paredes; estaban mascadas con sangre o a base de un golpe seco cada una… En forma de manos. La doctora Keira Sword estaba en la estada de la cámara.

Keira: Tantos años y sigue haciendo esos gestos.

Bishop:(se acerca a ella serio)¿No va a reclutar hombres para buscarla? Después de todo parece ser la mas peligrosa de todas.

Keira:(suelta una callada risa) No lo sabe usted bien… (camina a pasillo dentro seguida por Bishop) Los diclonius de Nueva York que tenemos aquí han evolucionado más que en Japón; en los últimos dieciocho años la plaga se había extendido el doble que en su origen, nacen con una deformación craneal en forma de cuerno, a los tres años empiezan a desarrollar instintos homicidas provocados por una manifestación de espectro al que lo llamamos ''vectores''. A los diez años de su descubrimiento hemos estado capturándolas desde su nacimiento y recluyéndolas aquí.

Bishop:¿No hay ninguna sospecha sobre este proyecto? Dudo mucho que una mujer que acaba de dar a luz a un bebe con cuernos se les olvide con facilidad.

Keira: Es solo por seguridad, señor Bishop; porque son los padres los primeros que mata un diclonius a cumplir los tres años.

Bishop:( Fruncio el ceño en forma comprensiva) Entiendo… No parecen humanas.

Keira: Lo se, pero aquí intento moldear su instinto asesino a nuestro favor.

Bishop: Ya veo… Usted quiere convertirlas en armas vivientes…

Keira:(se gira a el mostrando una sonrisa)¡Eso sería su primera impresión! Pero también piense en lo que más podrían ser: podrían eliminar su instinto de forma voluntaria y entrar en la sociedad humana como una mas; o quizás mas…

Bishop:¿Por ejemplo?

Catherine les interrumpe con su presencia y le susurra al oído de Keira una noticia horrible. No mostro ningún tipo de expresión, solo uno leve de desilusión.

Keira: Vaya…

Bishop:¿Ocurre algo?

Keira: Nada irrelevante… Ha matado su primera víctima en el exterior.

En la mesa habían magdalenas, cereales y leche. Y Iiu los miraba con tanta atenci'on como si esperaba a que alguien le diera permiso para comer.

Mikey:¿A que esperas?(Iiu mira Mikey comiéndose una magdalena) Debes estar muerta de hambre, ataca.

Alza su mano a una magdalena y la mira con mucha curiosidad. No podían evitar mirar a la chica con un gesto preocupado (excepto Mikey, que estaba atento a su desayuno).

Raph: Bueno… ¿Y que hacemos con ella?

Don: Pues, después de lo que ha pasado, estar en casa de April puede ser inseguro.

Raph: Entoces tendremos que ser sus niñeras…

Leo:¿A que viene ese tono?

Raph:¡No es ningún tono! Es solo que… ¡mirala!(Iiu se estaba restregando por la boca la magdalena comiéndosela y manchando su cara)¡No me parece normal la chica!

Don:(limpia a Iiu con una servilleta con cuidado que no reaccione mal) Tiene una enfermedad mental, no es su culpa.

Leo: Exactamente ¿Qué enfermedad tiene?

Don: Pues… No estoy seguro. No tiene rasgos faciales de tener síndrome Dawn, posiblemente solo sea autista…

Mikey:(sin enterarse de nada, al igual que Leo y Raph) Me he perdido…

Don:(suelta un suspiro) Es decir, es casi como una niña de dos años.

Raph: O sea, como Mikey.

Mikey: ¡Hey!

Leo: Y ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? La chica debe tener un hogar ¿no?

Don: Pues poco podremos hacer; los que tienen autismo mayormente no sabe relacionarse con otros y tienen extraños comportamientos…

Leo: Eso lo se, esta mañana la encontré dormida en el suelo.

Mikey: Ahora que lo dices, tu también. Y no es normal en ti.

Leo: Me debí de quedar dormido… Y creo que no he podido descansar…

Don:¿Y eso?

El teléfono suena; Iiu se gira a donde venia el sonido con curiosidad, Raphael se levanta y coge el teléfono.

Raph:¿Diga?

April:¡Chicos, encended la tele, rápido!

Raph:¿Por qué?¿Que pasa?

Leo:(se levanta de la mesa preocupado)¿Qué ocurre?

Raph: No se, April que quiere que miremos las noticias…

Don y Mikey se levantan también. Los cuatro se acercan a las teles y ponen el canal 6.

Noticias: ''A las 7:00 am se han encontrado a un varón desangrándose en las obras de la calle 24. En el interior se han descubierto miembros despedazados de un cuerpo mutilado y de graves deterioros y destrozos. La policía han acordonado la zona como zona de asesinato; las imágenes fueron tomadas …''

Las imágenes eran horribles, vigas dobladas, sangre,… los miembros…

Leo:¡Dios…!

Mikey: Un momento… Eso esta cerca de donde encontré a Iiu…

Iiu se acerca a ver las imágenes; su rostro ingenuo cambio radicalmente, se volvió palida, sus manos temblaban...

Noticias: ''… El nombre de la victima aun en estado grave es de Jack Teckard; ex combito acusado por captura de rehenes y de doble homicidio. La identidad de la victima mortal no se será saber hasta…''

Raph:¿¡Eran criminales!?

Iiu sentía como su interior se estremecía... Su respiración se alteraba… Y su estomago… No pudo mas.

Don¿Iiu?

Cae de rodillas con la mano en su boca, intentando evitar el curso de su vomito a fuera en vano. Leo y Donatello fueron los primeros en ir hacia ella.

Leo:¡Iiu!¿Que te pasa?

Don:¡Apagad la tele!

Mikey lo apaga con rapidez. El y Raph ven como Iiu acababa de vomitar, pero aun seguía respirando con miedo y con el rostro traumatizado.

Raph:¿Qué… que la pasa?

Don:(corre a la cocina a por papel de cocina)¡Debe de haber presenciado el asesinato!

Mikey: Entoces… El dardo es de un asesino…

Leo:(Don se acerca con el papel y Leo limpia la cara de Iiu, que empezaba a brotar lagrimas) Y la querían a ella…(Iiu hunde su cabeza hacia Leo)

Iiu:(sollozando) I…ii…ii!!

Leo:(la acaricia su cabeza tratando de calmarla) Tranquila… No pasa nada…

Ante esa situación no hace falta deducir lo que iban a hacer. Iiu tiene un pasado desconocido, no sabia valerse por si misma, había presenciado un asesinato; deben ayudarla.

''El mundo esta compuestos por personas; las cuales deben aceptar la ayuda cuando más se le necesita…''

Keira entra con Bishop a un panel de mandos; donde varios científicos trabajaban sin parar y con un arma cada uno.

Bishop:¿Todos van armados?

Keira: Es solo por seguridad, no quiero ninguna baja mas en mi equipo… (se detiene en una vidreal espejo con el que se podía ver otra sala)

Era una completamente vacía y blanca; lo destacaba era un cuerpo encadenado contra la pared colgado de sus cadenas, y sangre en la pared y a sus pies…

Keira: Informe.

Uno de los doctores se dirige a ella.

Doctor: Su reflejo con los vectores reaccionan bien ante el peligro, pero no cuando se trata de un humano.(Keria hace un gesto de excelente) Por cierto, Doctora Sword… El doctor Foster, ¿era el que custodiaba a la Reina?

Keira: Por desgracia si… Pero es algo que se puede remediar… (Bishop miraba como el cuerpo de aquella diclonius joven adolescente con el cuerpo medio vendado cubierta de sangre, movia la cabeza lentamente.) Dejad con el experimento de hoy, lavadla y metedla en su cuarto. La necesitamos.

Bishop:¿Y de que va ser de ayuda, esta diclonius?¿No cree que dejar otra suelta por ahí seria…?

Keira: Si usted va con ella, no.

''… pero la mayoría de veces nos tenemos que resignar, aceptando ayuda de alguien, inesperado y peligroso.''

Keira: Digame, señor Bishop, ¿ha pensado en ser padre?


End file.
